Pillow Talk
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: A fuffy, romantic PWP involving Alex Cabot, John Munch, silk sheets, diamonds and love.


Pillow Talk 

A "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" Fanfiction

Coupling:  Alexandra Cabot & John Munch Rating: PG-13 

Summary: A fluffy, romantic, PWP involving a detective from NYPD's SVU, an Assistant District Attorney, diamonds, wine, silk sheets, and lots of love.

Author's Note: There's mild sex in this, but it's mostly just fluffy romanticness and sensuality involving Alex and John. I liked this coupling and I've spent the past month or so trying to write a story about them with a decent plot. So, in the end, I decided to make this a plotless little thing and just make it a fluffy romantic little story.  Please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at a "Law & Order: SVU" Fanfiction and I hope to make it enjoyable. So please, read and review and tell me what I did wrong, if I did anything wrong. Thank you!  (There is also slight Serena Southerlyn and Jack McCoy bashing, so sorry!) (And forgive me if I go out of character. I'm trying really hard to make this good.)

Historian's Note:  This is kind of an Alternate Universe fic, and it takes place during the fifth season before "Loss". And in this universe, "Loss" never happened. So, Alex has her bangs… and she is having a secret affair with John Munch…

 Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot threw down her pen in frustration. She made an angry noise and rubbed her temples. She had a splitting headache. "This is the absolute _last_ time that I _ever_ do ANYTHING for Serena Southerlyn in THIS lifetime!" she fumed, infuriated.  "That little slut thinks she's better than the rest of us just because SHE gets to work with Jack McCoy… all he wants is sex from her anyway, the bitch…. I don't believe this…. just because she is too damn lazy to do her own paperwork doesn't give her the right to dump it on me!" 

  
She continued on like that until about six in the evening when a knock came at her door and she replied "It's open."  in a sharp tone. She was frustrated beyond the telling of it and she was wondering if she could get away with murdering Serena and making it look like an accident.

"Ah, Mon amour." An older, male voice said. It sounded kind of like a purr and it made Alex shiver.  "Are you ready to go?"  Alex allowed herself a tiny smile because there was only one man in the world who could do that to her and make it feel so damn good. It was almost like a caress.

Alex looked up and there, in the doorway, was Alex's fiancé, Special Victims Unit Detective, John Munch. He was peering at her over the rims of his ever- present eyeglasses.  "What's the matter, amour?" he asked. "You look like you're about to throw something at the wall."

Her eyes were wide for a moment and it took a bit for his words to sink into Alex's mind (after all, she hadn't had anything to think about all day except the paperwork for Serena).  Then she remembered: tonight was their 18-month anniversary and John said he had some sort of special surprise for her.  She swore.

"Such language is unbecoming of a lady."  John chided.

"John. I'm going to have to take a rain check on tonight." She said, inwardly kicking herself. "I'm trapped here until God-Knows-When, thanks to Miss Serena Southerlyn, Jack McCoy's latest bedmate, who got so lazy on her paperwork that she had to dump it on me just because I work sex crimes and she's queen of the damn world because she's sharing Jack McCoy's damn bed!" Then, she began to swear… in Russian.  John had taught her how to speak Russian… in addition to a few other languages.

"I think you've been under my influence for a little too long, Alex." He was chuckling.  "Come on, let's get you out of here before you lose your sanity… if you haven't already."

"John, I promised Serena that I'd have this finished tonight."

"Screw her. I'm sure you can pull a few strings."  He was leaning against the doorframe, now. "Dump the paperwork back on her desk and leave a note. I am getting you out of here _tonight_. No excuses! It's our anniversary tonight, Alex. I want to celebrate it with you and I did something to make it really special. Not just for me, but it's mostly for your benefit… and I had to pull a lot of strings with my squad just to get it all done. C'mon, Alex… I really want us to be together tonight."

There was no way that Alex could resist John when he was pleading with her like that. She took her glasses off and sighed. "Oh, all right, John." She said.  "If you stop whining at me, I'll come with you."

"Good girl." John purred, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

The purr seemed to swirl around Alex's body, enveloping her in it's hot promise before it finally settled itself in Alex's ears, making her shiver again and this time, she felt herself tingle all over her body. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her equilibrium and then she looked at him.

"Come here, big boy." She purred, rising from her chair. "Let me give you a kiss for acting like my rescuer."

John laughed and swept her up into his arms, spinning her around for a moment before giving her a deep, passionate kiss. She giggled with joy.

John muttered something in Hebrew against her lips with a smile and Alex was puzzled. 

"What did you just say, John?" 

"I said 'I love you.'"

She giggled. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I have to be… otherwise you wouldn't love me anymore."

"John, I'm marrying you. I have to love you."

"That's what my exes said."

"Shhh." She pressed her finger against his lips. "I shouldn't have said that."

"C'mon Alex." He said. "Let's go home."

"Lead the way."

After Alex fixed up a bit, she took her briefcase in one hand and John's arm in another and they left. John hailed a cab and when they were about halfway home, he put a black silk blindfold around Alex's eyes.  

She began to protest, but he stopped her. "Hush. It's part of the surprise."

"Be thankful that I took my glasses off, John." She said. "If you had ruined my glasses, I think that I would be forced to kill you. I'm blind without them, you know."

"Only some of the time." John replied, kissing her neck. "Unlike me."

She began to coo in appreciation.  "John… you're teasing me."  
  


"I know." He replied. "That's the whole point. I love teasing you and seeing how you react to it. It's the highlight of my day more often than not. Sometimes, Alex, you are the one good thing in my life and I can't tell you how happy that makes me feel."

She smiled and John was nearly blinded by its beauty.  "I'm glad." Then, her expression changed and she spoke in a slightly huskier tone. "I love you, Detective."

"And I love you, too, Counselor. " he murmured, kissing her deeply.

They were like that for the rest of the cab ride home. The cabbie tried not to notice them practically having sex in the backseat of his cab. In any case, he was very happy when he dropped them off at the Cabot/Munch brownstone on the Upper East Side and even happier when John gave him a hefty tip.

"John, will I like this surprise?" Alex asked as she was lead up the steps to their home.

"No, you won't like it." John said.  Then he dropped his voice and spoke directly into her ear. "You'll _love _it."

"All right, John, what are you up to?"

"You'll see, milady, you'll see." He said as he led her inside.

"I'm beginning to enjoy this." She said. "You smell like…" she paused. ". Old Spice and…Obsession for Men. Very nice."

"Correct, Lex." He said. "Now, you on the other hand, smell like… Obsession for Women."  He kissed her neck  "You smell like heaven." He opened the door. "This way."

She giggled as he shut the door and slipped off her suit jacket. "John, you're spoiling me!" she remarked. "What did I do to deserve this?

"Do I really need to tell you that?" he asked. "Anyway, don't try to return any favors tonight. Tonight is all about you, okay?"

"Well, I can't do anything if I can't see, now can I?" she teased as she stepped out of her black heels. John moved them out of the way.

"Good girl." He cooed. Romantic jazz music floated through the room when he turned on the stereo a moment later.

"Mood music?" she asked. "Why detective, are you planning seduction tonight?"

"Maybe." He said. "But, like I said earlier, it's a surprise."

Alex stumbled around for a moment, in an attempt to find the couch. When she found it, she slowly sank down onto it with a sigh. "Ah… feels good to relax at last." Then, she began to hike up her skirt and work on her pantyhose.

"No, no, Alex." John placed his hand over hers to stop her. "Leave those on." He ran a hand up her thigh. "They make your legs look even more beautiful than normal."

She cooed and made a small noise in her throat.  "Ok... _now_ you're taking advantage of me and my current state of blindness."

He didn't say anything, just slipped his hand up under her skirt. She gasped in surprise. "John!"

His mouth was busily kissing her neck and the most he could do in the way of a response was a muffled "Hmmm?"

"Stop it!" she cried. "I thought that was going to wait."

"What's wrong, Alexandra?" his voice a soft purr in her ear that caused her to moan.   
  


"Wait… for that." She said. "Please?"

"Of course." And he did stop.

"It wasn't that I didn't like what you were doing to me." She said. "For someone your age, you certainly are good with your hands."

"Well, amour, I've had plenty of experience." He murmured as he resumed his kissing.

She moaned again. "I'll vouch for that." She said, softly. "You make me very happy."

"I aim to please." He was running his hands along her body, trying to get her into a more comfy position. Then, he discovered the buttons on her blouse and got another idea… but not before burying his hands in the honey blonde silk of her hair and deepening the kiss.

She responded fully to him and began to wriggle around, trying to get his jacket off. Much to her surprise, he let her do that at the same time he got to work on her blouse.

Alex was in blissful ignorance of what he was up to until she felt his lips on her shoulder.

"John…." She moaned. "_Now_, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You're rushing."  
  


"I'm sorry." He was talking between kisses. "I've been awfully rude. How about something to drink? Wine, maybe?"

"Wine sounds nice." She said with an ecstatic sigh. Then, she yelped. John had snapped her bra strap by accident.

"Sorry, love." He said as he kissed the red mark her strap had left on her shoulder.  "I have Merlot. Would you like that?"

"I'd love it." She said. "Merci, my sweet."

"You're quite welcome, Mon cheri." He said, kissing her forehead.  "Just stay put, love. I'll be right back with the wine… and another surprise."

"Oooh… more surprises?" she cooed, licking her lips.  "Sounds like fun. I can't wait."

"Neither can I, love." He said. She then felt the couch sink beneath her as he got up and heard his footsteps leave the room.  Then, she heard him say, "Neither can I."

She smiled and then she briefly wondered if her lipstick had come off on John. She giggled at the mental picture her imagination brought up of John with lipstick kisses all over his face. Then, she got an idea and padded off to the bedroom to quickly get changed. She had a little surprise of her own for her husband.

When she came back, John hadn't returned and she had another moment or two to prep herself for him, so she stretched herself out lengthwise on the couch on her back in a rather enticing pose.

A moment or two later, John came back into the room. She heard him coming. He was singing something in another language, Greek, maybe, she wasn't sure. It sounded like a love song of some sort. 

"Is that you, John?" Alex asked in the direction of his voice. Since she still had the blindfold on, she wasn't sure where he was. All she could do was follow his voice… and his scent. Not that she minded, of course.  She was beginning to enjoy this.

"I'll be right there, darling." He called back to her. "I just have to get something for you." She heard a door open and shut and then, he came back into the room. She heard the sound of things being placed on a table and then, wine pouring. He was still singing, mostly to himself, but still singing. Apparently, he hadn't looked up yet.  

"Almost done with that wine, John?" Alex asked. 

"Just about…." His voice trailed off and Alex allowed herself a tiny smile of triumph. John had looked up.

"What?" she asked innocently, already knowing the answer. 

Two days ago, Alex had dragged her friend and John's fellow SVU detective, Olivia Benson out for a round of lunch hour shopping.  They had walked around going from shop to shop, until they stopped by a Victoria's Secret and Alex had seen something in the window that she wanted to buy. It was the perfect piece of lingerie in her opinion, not too sexy, not too revealing, but sexy, silky, and seductive, which was perfect for what it was going to be used for. Ignoring Olivia's teasing about spending an obscene amount of money for something she probably was only going to wear once, Alex went right into the store and tried it on. Much to her surprise, it looked better on her than she imagined it would.

"It" was a beautiful black silk nightgown with lace accents and a slit up both sides. It wasn't overly fancy, but it was subtly sexy, which was what Alex liked about it. She even bought a robe to go with it. Then, she decided to splurge a little, and buy a few other things, including knee-high stockings with lace tops, black lace panties and a matching bra. Then, she dragged Olivia to a shoe place nearby and made her help her pick out a pair of sexy shoes to complete the ensemble. The shoes were a pair of shiny black pumps with two and a half inch heels. 

That little number (nightgown, robe, shoes, underwear, and stockings) was what Alex had gone into her bedroom to put on while John was getting the wine and the other surprise he was talking about. She only wished that she could see his reaction. "Could I take the blindfold off now?" she asked. "I want to see your reaction."

John just started to babble and she giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." With that, she undid the blindfold and sat up. Then, she reached over and picked up her glasses, sliding them onto her face. Then, she looked at him. Alex could not hold back her laughter. The look on John's face was absolutely priceless. He was simply staring at her with wide, shocked eyes, one eyebrow raised and his mouth open.

"So," she began as she took the bottle of wine from him and poured herself a glass. "I take it that you like what you see?" She took a sip.

It took John a moment to pull himself together. Then, he spoke. "Oh my god, Alexandra." He breathed. "What did you do to yourself?"

"All I did was buy something nice for myself." Alex said. "I was hoping that you would enjoy it as much as I do." She put on her best innocent smile, her blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses. "Olivia teased me about spending so much money on this… but I wanted to splurge… for tonight… for us."

"You took Olivia Benson _shopping_ with you?"

"Yes, I did." Alex didn't skip a beat. "Anyway, I wanted to give you a little surprise of my own. Do you like it?"

"Alexandra Cabot, I _love_ it!" John said, taking her wine glass from her and setting it down on the table. He then picked her up and swung her around, causing her to giggle like she was a young schoolgirl who had fallen madly in love all over again. John had been the only man in her entire life that had ever made her feel that way. It was as if he had brought back her youth. And in return, she brought back his youth as well. They were like teenagers in love again and it was wonderful.  

"How much do you love me?" Alex asked, pressing her face close to his. "Tell me the truth."  
  


"Would I ever lie to you, Alexandra?" John asked.

"No. But I like saying it. I think I'm used to it… after having to grill people on the stand in court day in and day out." She laughed. "So tell me, Detective Munch, how much do you love me?" Her voice had taken on the tone that John had taken to calling "Alex's court tone", but her eyes were shimmering at him and she was smiling. In her expression alone, he could see her love shining bright, like the Dog Star, Sirius and then he knew what his answer was.

"Counselor Cabot, I love you more than I love my job." He confessed. "I love you so much that if you died, I would kill myself just so that we could be together on the other side. In fact, I'm not even sure how much I love you. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you."

"Nothing further, detective." She purred. "Nothing further."

"Good…" he purred back. "May I step down from the stand now?"

"Yes… now, give me a kiss or I'll have you subpoenaed."

She was being playful and he loved it.

"Oh, would you counselor?" he asked, teasingly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "Yes." She murmured her voice muffled between kisses.

"Wine…" he said. "Let's get that wine and I'll give you your surprise."

"It's still cold." She said. "At least it won't go to waste."

"I hope not." He said. "That's five year old Merlot… it cost me a pretty penny."

"You spend far too much on me."

"I know. I want to." 

He lay her back down on the couch and handed her a glass of wine, and poured himself a glass.   "To us?" he suggested to her, raising his glass in a toast.

She smiled. "To us." They clinked their glasses together and took long sips. 

After a short pause, John set down his glass. "Alexandra, honey, would you please close your eyes?" he asked.  "I want to give that surprise I was talking about."

"I can do better than that." Alex said, taking off her glasses and retying the blindfold.  She heard some movement; the sound of a box opening and then something cold was placed around her neck, causing her to shiver. Then, she felt John help her up and lead her back to their bedroom.

"John, what are you doing?" Alex asked.  
  


"You'll see, my darling Alexandra." He whispered into her ear. "You will see."

Then, just as the words left his lips, they stopped and the blindfold was slipped off her eyes. 

"You can look now, love." He said. "I think that you'll like what you see."

Very slowly, Alex opened her eyes and found herself staring into the mirror over her vanity. She didn't notice anything different… until she got a good look at her neck and saw the diamond and white gold choker around her neck. She gasped in shock and surprise.

"John, if you used your pension to pay for this, I am going to kill you."

"I had some money saved." He explained. "Do you like it?"

"John, it's beautiful." Alex breathed, touching it gently. It sparkled in the light of the candles around their room. "It must have the cost a fortune."

"I'm not telling you where I got the cash for it." John was teasing her. "But I bought it the other day. I thought that it would look good on you. I was actually wrong. It looks divine on you. Better than I could have ever imagined. It sparkles like your eyes."

"John, thank you." Alex turned to him; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "It's the most wonderful gift that I've ever received."

"Oh, is it?" John kissed her shoulder. "I think you might like the bed a little more. I bought you a _really_ special present for it."

"What could you possibly buy for a bed?"

"Why don't you go find out, Alexandra honey?" John suggested. "I think you might like it."

Wondering what else John had in store for her, Alex made her way over to the bed and pulled back the black and white comforter.

There were black silk sheets under it.

"John Munch!" she cried. "How much were these sheets?"

"Oh, that's my little secret, Alex." John's brown eyes were sparkling brightly. "Do you want to break them in with me or would you rather wait?"

Alex turned to him and practically dove on him, sending them both to the floor as she showered him with kisses. After giving in to her for a moment, John rolled them over so that he was on top, scooped her up and dropped her on the bed, causing her to bounce slightly.  Then, he looked at her and he took off his glasses. 

"Good God Alex."  He said in a voice full of hushed owe. "You look beautiful. Just as I imagined you would."

She gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about, John?"

"I bought these this morning at Bloomingdale's. Fin gave me a hard time about spending $450 for expensive designer silk bed sheets in midnight black to use with you. I wanted to deck him."

"In the middle of the store?"

"Oui, oui." He slid onto the bed next to her.  "The first thought that ran through my head was how incredible you would look silhouetted against them. Your hair looks more strikingly blonde, your eyes a deeper blue, your skin more creamy…oh, god, I'm getting hot."

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

"I was wondering when you might suggest that." He smiled. "C'mere, Alex." 

"John… the curtains."

"Hold that thought." He closed the curtains and rejoined her, slipping her robe off.   "Now, where were we?"

She smiled at him. "I love you detective."

"And I love you, too, counselor."

There wasn't much talking after that.

~*FIN*~


End file.
